Teza okrutnego anioła
by Toffik
Summary: Wiem, że prawdopodobnie było i to odmieniane przez wszystkie przypadki, jednakże jestem pijana i mam translator deadline party więc tak sobie pomyślałam, że wrzucę tą miniaturkę do NGE którą napisała specjalnie dla znajomej. Please, embrace it.


Teza: Anioły są okrutne.

Badanie: Dlaczego są okrutne? To przecież proste. Atakują nas. Nadejście każdego kolejnego przybliża koniec świata. Niszczą wszystko co napotkają na swojej drodze. Rujnują. Anioły są okrutne i dlatego trzeba z nimi walczyć za pomocą dzieci zamkniętych wewnątrz ogromnych robotów. Robotów, które wpadają w gniew i które krwawią, gdy coś rozszarpuje je na strzępy.

Lewy przycisk, prawy przycisk. Słuchaj rozkazów powtarzanych przes słuchawki. Lewy, prawy. Lewy, prawy. Sto procent synchronizacji. Bardzo dobrze. Zerowy poziom synchronizacji u Asuki. Źle. Zepsuła się i nie będzie mogła walczyć z aniołami zamknięta w ciasnej kapsule. W głębi serca jej zazdrościsz, prawda? Też byś chciał zepsuć się tak bardzo, by nikt nie mógł wsadzić cię do EVY i zmusić do ratowania świata. Kto by to robił zamiast ciebie? A co za różnica? Pewnie szybko znaleźliby następnego pilota. Zawsze jakiegoś znajdują, tym razem też.

Znaleźli.

Woda spływa po waszych rozgrzanych kąpielą ciał . Pomieszczenie wypełnia para. Rozmawiacie. Nie wiesz o czym, ale w tym momencie ta rozmowa wydaje ci się szczera i niezwykle ważna. Bardziej szczera i ważniejsza, bardziej pełna treści niż wszystkie inne rozmowy do tej pory. Zabawne.

Dwaj nadzy chłopcy w wielkiej łaźni i rozmawiają o wszystkim, co istotne. Słuchasz, ale tak naprawdę nie możesz się skoncentrować na słowach. Skupiasz się na tonie głosu, na śmiechu, na tym jak krople wody spływają po twarzy. Nie na tym co mówi. Nie dlatego, że jesteś znudzony jego słowami – bo przecież to bardzo ważna i szczera rozmowa - raczej dlatego, że się ich boisz. Tego, co próbuje ci powiedzieć, tego, co mógłby ci powiedzieć. Co mógłbyś przypadkiem usłyszeć.

Jesteś wart miłości, Shinji. Kocham cię. Istnieję po to, żeby cię spotkać i uczynić szczęśliwym.

Nie chcesz, żeby to do ciebie dotarło, bo gdyby dotarło, musiałbyś uwierzyć. Musiałbys chociaż spróbować uwierzyć, a nie jesteś na to gotów. Wolisz skupiać się na szumie wody, na kroplach spływających po jego twarzy, na zaparowanych lustrach. Wolisz nie widzieć jego dłoni zaciskającej się na twojej. Wolisz ignorować swoje rozpalone rumieńcem policzki.

Nie chcesz uwierzyć. Wiesz, że nie możesz sobie pozwolić na to, żeby uwierzyć. Desperacko walczysz z potrzebą, żeby uwierzyć. Żeby mieć coś, w co się wierzy. Kogoś. Potrzeba wiary jest silna, dławi cie w gardle, nadaje rytm sercu. Cudownie łatwy, brzmiący jak Oda do Radości. Opierasz się jej. Wiesz, że jeszcze nie zasłużyłeś. Że być może nigdy nie zasłużysz.

Poduszka pod głową jest miękka i przyjemna. Półmrok przynosi ulgę. Wsłuchujesz się w głos. Znów w głos, nie w słowa. Nie chcesz, żeby wreszcie cię złamały. Skupiasz się jednak na dżwiękach, na włosach srebrzących się w półmroku. Palce powoli wsuwają się pod koszulkę. Przesuwają się po twoich żebrach i mostku. Krok za krokiem. Milimetr za milimetrem. Dotyk lekki jak pocałunki. Wasza mała, bezgłośna Oda do Radości. Tylko tyle, nic więcej. Dłonie wycofują się, wracają na swoje miejsce pozostawiając za sobą ślad tęsknoty.

Jesteś wart miłości, Shinji. Kocham cię.

Ciągle nie wierzysz. Ale coraz bardziej chciałbyś umieć.

Kiedy radary rejestrują obecność anioła jesteś wstrząśnięty. Dostał się do środka, jest w samym sercu NERVU, trzeba walczyć. Cóż zrobić. Do końca jednak nie wierzysz. Nie dociera do ciebie głos Misato, nie docierają jej komendy i ostrzeżenia. Nie wierzysz, nie umiesz wierzyć, nie chcesz wierzyć, że to on jest Aniołem. On, ze wszystkich ludzi. Słyszysz swój własny głos, słyszysz wychodzące z twoich ust zaprzeczenia, słowa protestu. Wciąż czujesz jego dłoń delikatnie muskającą twoje żebra i mostek. Gdzieś w cienkiej przestrzeni między skórą a kombinezonem wciąż go czujesz, wiesz, że nie mógłby…

Jesteś wart miłości, Shinji. Kocham cię.

I wtedy go widzisz. Widzisz, jak unosi się w powietrzu parę metrów przed tobą, jak gdzieś za nim jest aktywna EVA2.

To takie uczucie, jakby każdy jego ruch szarpał wszystkie twoje nerwy. Rozpalał do czerwoności. Tak jakby wtedy, kiedy leżał obok ciebie i wygrywał Odę do Radości na twojej klatce piersiowej wyciągnął z ciebie żyły i tętnice i obwiązał je wokół swoich nadgarstków. Teraz każdy jego ruch sprawia, że czujesz ból. Każde słowo przeszywa nożem. Jesteś oszalały z bólu, zdezorientowany, nic nie rozumiesz. Może właśnie przez to anioły są okrutne. Przez to, że potrafią zrobić coś takiego. Przez to, że zupełnie niezauważalnie przywiązują cię do siebie i kiedy nagle spadają, ty spadasz w dół razem z nimi. Kapsuła jest za ciasna, by oddychać. Zaczynasz się dusić, Miotasz się, ciskany własnym strachem, gniewem, niezrozumieniem. Walczysz z Jednostką 2. Kątem oka wciąż widzisz drobną, świetlistą figurkę zawieszoną w powietrzu. Przygląda się wszystkiemu tak spokojnie, tak swobodnie. Jakby wcale nie miał twoich nerwów, żył, kawałków mięśni oplecionych wokół nadgarstka. Jakby każdy jego ruch nie rozszarpywał twojego ciała na strzępy.

Boli. Krzyczysz. Uderzasz pięściami w przyciski. Walczysz. Nie wiesz, czy ból który czujesz podchodzi od EVY zranionej przez wrogą jednostkę, czy też gdzies z głębi ciebie. Masz wrażenie, że się wylewa, kapie na pulpit kontrolny. Utrudnia widzenie.

I wreszcie, wreszcie masz go w garści. W mocnym uścisku swojej EVY. Mimo, że to robot go trzyma, sam czujesz jego ciało. Jego grające pod skórą życie, jego serce. Jak zwykle nie słuchasz, co mówi. Nie dociera do ciebie. Czujesz tylkow żyły i nerwy siłą wyrywane z ciała, napinające się pod wpływem każdego jego ruchu i słowa.

Spełnij moje życzenie, zniszcz mnie. Inaczej sam zostaniesz zniszczony.

Ręka drży. Coraz bardziej zaciska się wokół niego, coraz bardziej go miażdży. Nie chcesz tego robić, tak jak nie chciałeś wcześniej mu uwierzyć.

Dziękuję, Shinji. Dzieki tobie moje istnienie miało sens.

Cisza. Niezdolność do ruchu. Nieskończoność, która trwa dłużej, niż wszystkie inne nieskończoności. Nieskończoność bycia razem, bycia ze sobą połączonym. Bycia wściekłym na siebie i jednocześnie rozpaczliwej wiary że było się.. że jeszcze przez tą jedną nieskończoność jest się kochanym. Palce przesuwające się po żebrach. Oda do Radości.

A później naciskasz guzik. Wzmacniasz ucisk. Złamany anioł spada w dół a ty lecisz na łeb na szyję razem z nim.

Potwierdzenie tezy: Anioły są okrutne.

Dlatego, że kochają.


End file.
